Love Me Like You Do
by Clato 27
Summary: Five times Stef and Lena walked in on Jude and Connor doing something dirty and the one time Jude walks in on Stef and Lena. (Rated M for sex!) {An installment in the Life of Jonnor series}


**A/N: hey! Yeah I'm alive, hello. I'm back bearing smut. I can't believe I wrote this but I did (literally screaming right now). Hope you guys like it.  
**

1.

It started out as studying.

Than again, it always starts out as studying. They shouldn't be even be allowed to study together. Like, seriously it should be an official rule. It's a pretty big problem.

Jude sat at his desk, math book open and pencil between his teeth. Connor's on the floor and can't look away from him. It's not his fault that he loves Jude and math. It's also not his fault that Jude always looks so hot doing math. Yep, not his fault at all.

"Connor, will you stop staring at me?" Jude asks, not even turning around to look at Connor.

Connor hums. "No thanks."

Jude actually turns around at that, his chair creaking as he swivels. "Con, I have to do my Algebra or I'll fail. I can't do that when you're staring at me."

Connor gives him a dopey smile. "You doing math is such a turn on."

Jude can't help but smile at that. Connor can tell he's trying not to laugh. "Ok, but watch quietly," he says and turns back around. Connor does watch, for a whole minute actually, before he decides that it's not enough. He pulls himself onto his feet and walks over to Jude, wrapping his arms around Jude's chest and burying his head in his boyfriend's neck. Jude groans. "Connor!"

"Yeah," Connor replies, his voice muffled against Jude's skin. He scatters kisses up his neck and along his jaw. Jude says something about homework, but Connor's to content with kissing and it doesn't matter anyway, not when Jude swivels his chair and fits their lips together.

Connor smiles into the kiss, hand going to Jude's cheek as Jude's hands cup his hips. He's pulled into Jude's lap and the chair groans under the weight of the two fifteen year olds. Connor's other hand finds it's way under Jude's t-shirt. Their lips are fitted back together before the fabric even hits the ground.

Connor's hands travel over Jude's smooth skin as their lips smack together with practiced skill. Jude plays with the buttons on Connor's flannel, popping them open painfully slowly. He doesn't push the fabric off Connor's shoulders, just runs his hands up and down Connor's abs and slip between his skin and the shirt.

Jude's hands get lower and lower, fingers tracing the waistband of his jeans. If Connor wasn't on Jude's lap, he would have both hands on Connor's ass by now. Their tongues are sliding in and out of each other's mouths and Connor's hands are wandering everywhere from Jude's hair to his the bulge into his jeans. He barely gets that far before there comes a soft, "boys," from the doorway.

And then Connor's on the floor: red faced, lips swollen, and confused. Jude's still in his chair, looking like a deer in headlights. His eyes are wide and his arms are awkwardly trying to cover his chest.

Connor dips his head back and sees Stef standing in the hallway, mid stride with a laundry basket in her hands. Her face is completely blank and Connor knows she's going to do something extremely Stef right now. It's going to be something so Stef that Lena will not approve of it, but will totally laugh at.

"Jude, do we need to put more condoms in the bathroom?"

Yep. There it is.

Jude almost falls of the chair because his mom is talking about condoms. Nothing in the whole world could have prepared him for those two seconds. "Mom!" he scratches and Connor wants to laugh and climb him like a tree at the same time. Whinny Jude is hot.

Than again, every Jude is hot.

"Just making sure," Stef shrugs and makes her way down the hall again.

"Sooooo... can we make out some more?"

"No!"

2.

The front door shuts with a bang and the thud of their backpacks echoes in the empty house. The boys don't break away from each other, lips smacking together loudly and legs hitting tables as they try to make their way upstairs.

It had all started with an innocent kiss goodbye on the porch.

Jude pulls away slightly, far enough so their lips couldn't touch but Connor could still feel his boyfriend's breath on his face. "We shouldn't kiss on the stairs. Danger," Jude says and a beat passes before both boys are running up the stairs, tripping over each other and falling into Jude and Jesus's room.

They're on the bed in seconds, Connor on top of Jude and sucking his face off. "You're moms are going out to dinner right?" Connor breathes between kisses, words muffled against Jude's lips.

"Yeah. No one's going to be home for hours," Jude replies before melding his lips with Connor's again.

Jude's hands travel under his t-shirt, over the expanse of his back, as Connor moves his lips down to Jude's jaw. His lips travel across Jude's body, over his jaw, down his neck, across his collarbone. He sits Jude up and turns him so his legs are hanging over the edge of the bed, his back to the door. Connor sinks to his knees in front of him, palming Jude through his cargo shorts.

"Con," Jude whines, breathing heavy and pupils blown. Connor doesn't reply, just pops the button of Jude's shorts and unzips them. Jude lifts his hips and Connor pulls his shorts and briefs down so they're hanging loose around Jude's calfs.

And Connor looks up at Jude with his blown pupils, swollen lips, and his cock hanging hard and heavy against the bed. He stops, his hands on Jude's thighs, and asks, "can I blow you?"

Jude stares at him for a second, as if searching for the right words, before yelling, "hell yeah."

Connor doesn't need to be told twice and he dives right in. He bobs his head, hollows his cheeks, all the stuff he knows Jude likes. Jude's hand runs through his hair and his hips buck slightly. Connor's enjoying every second of it, there's nothing he enjoys more than getting Jude off.

He relishes in the feeling of Jude's blunt fingernails scratching his head and pulling at his hair and catches every one of Jude's moans.

But he doesn't catch the sound of the door opening and the two women walking in. No, they think the house is completely empty until Lena walks by the open door and stops in the hallway.

"Hey, Jude," she says. Connor and Jude both freeze. Jude is so lucky that there is a divider between his bed and the door, otherwise his mom would have a great view of his ass.

Jude swallows hard before speaking, "hi, Momma. I thought you wouldn't be home until later." His voice is strained.

"Yeah, well Jenna canceled on us again. Mom and I thought we'd order pizza," she explained and Connor decides that it's ok to start up again not wanting to miss an opportunity to fuck with Jude. Jude breathes in sharply and kicks Connor's knee with his foot, but Connor doesn't stop. "Are you… are you ok, Jude? You sound sick," Lena continues and they hear the creak of the floorboards as she steps into the room.

"No, no," Jude says quickly. "I'm fine, totally fine. I'm just reading this really sad book," he lies and Connor, being the good boyfriend he is, hands Jude the book laying a few feet away on the floor. He won't stop sucking his boyfriend's dick with said boyfriend's mom in the room but will definitely hand him a book to validate his story. Connor's nice like that.

"Ok…" Lena trails off and steps out of the room. "Mom and I will call you down when the pizza is here, ok?"

"Ok," Jude replies and Lena's out of the room. Jude cums when she's halfway down the stairs and Lena makes her way into the kitchen, trying to figure out if she actually just walked into her son getting a blowjob.

"You ok, love?" Setf asks, barely looking up from her newspaper.

Lena sits for a second, lips drawn together tight and her palms flat on the table. "Yeah, it's just… I think I just walked in on Connor giving our son a blowjob."

3.

Jude hates his car.

Seriously hates it with a burning passion.

Why Brandon picked a fucking blue mini cooper out of all the fucking cars in the world, Jude has no idea. Why Mariana got to take her and Callie's car to college instead of the nicer, newer, girlier mini cooper, Jude is extremely bitter about.

He doesn't only hate driving the stupid car, but it's also really hard to fuck his boyfriend in the back seat.

Right now, Jude hates his car a whole fucking lot.

Connor's laid down with his back against the folded down back seat, his legs spread out and his feet literally against the roof of the car. Jude is in between them, his lips attacking Connor's and his dick buried deep in his boyfriend's ass.

The windows are steamy, they're both naked, and the car is filled with Connor's moans and Jude's swearing.

Connor, on the other hand, doesn't give a single shit about the car. His only concerns right now is Jude fucking him so hard he can't walk right the next day and, not that he'd ever tell Jude, he is doing a pretty good job.

Then Jude's phone rings.

Usually, they'd just keep going and ignore the call completely, but Jude stills. He's completely bottomed out inside of Connor and doesn't move, doesn't move a fucking inch, as he grabs his phone off the floor of the car.

"Jude. What. The. Fuck?" Connor says, teeth clenched and his right hand squeezing the crap out of the headrest of the passenger's seat. Connor's been looking forward to the all week and here it is, his lay of the week, getting put off because of a fucking phone call.

Jude looks up from his phone apologetically. "Sorry, it's my mom," he says. Connor thinks he may be able to kick Jude in the back of the head if he really tries. But then Jude swipes and presses his phone to his ear. "Hey, Momma."

Fucking Lena. Fucking cock-blocking Lena.

Connor pouts a little bit and then realizes, Jude is talking to his mom while they're having sex. Jude is talking to his mom with his dick inside of another boy.

Ok, so yeah, maybe this wasn't the worst thing to ever happen.

Connor slides his feet across the roof of the car until they're on the cold glass of the window. He pushes gently and slides across the seat for about two inches before his head slammed against the other side of the car. Jude doesn't move inside him, doesn't move at all. Well, there goes his idea to fuck himself of Jude's dick.

Ok, plan two.

Connor's hand goes to Jude's ass, trailing his thumb along the crack as he reaches up and kisses at Jude's collarbone. Connor hears Jude intake in breath and he quickly shoves his thumb into Jude's hole. He wiggles his ass a bit, creating some friction and Jude fucking whines.

"Uh, Momma. I gotta go. The pizza just got here. I love you. Bye," Jude says and hangs up before Lena could get a word in edgewise. He throws the phone into the front seat before he pushes Connor back down roughly.

Yeah, this is what Connor was waiting for.

"I was on the phone with my mom," Jude says seriously.

Connor stares him down and clenches, making Jude swear under his breath. "Your dick is in my ass." Jude stares at him and Connor stares right back before Connor clenches again. "Get moving."

And yeah, it wasn't the best orgasm Connor ever had but he sure wasn't walking right the next day.

4.

"You tired, baby?" Connor's voice is a low whisper into the receiver of his cell phone. It's not that late persay, it's just after 12 in the morning, but he still doesn't want to wake his dad up.

"No," Jude's reply comes back quickly. They've been at this for a half hour already. Every night they talk on the phone, even though they had seen each other earlier that day and had hung out after school. Today, the topic had turned pretty sexual pretty fast.

"Hmm, you sure, babe," Connor hums. "If I was there you'd be wide awake? You wouldn't doze off while I fucked you? You'd be wide awake when I stuck my fingers in you and opened you up? Nice and tight around my fingers and cursing under your breath. I know you love it when I open you up. Love the burn. It's you're favorite part, right, Jude?"

He can hear Jude swallow over the line. "Then I'd slick myself up and push into you. I know that's your favorite part, baby. When I push in and fill you up all the way. I'd fuck you so hard, Jude. So fucking hard," Connor says and his hand wanders under his sweats to stroke his hard cock. Just talking about fucking Jude gets him all riled up. "Oh man, I love you, Jude. Love you so much. Love how tight you are around me and all the little noises you make when I hit your sweet spot."

And Jude's breathing changes. It goes from deep and steady to short and erratic. Connor knows that type of breathing, hears it all the time when he's got a hand or his mouth around Jude's dick.

"You touching yourself, baby? Your hand around your perfect little cock?" Connor asks, his own hand speeding up it's strokes. If that's not a turn on, Connor doesn't know what is.

Jude groans. "Yeah."

"Oh, baby, wish I could see you. Love how you look when you're hot and flustered. Fuck, I love how you look all the damn time. Could look at you for years, Jude. Would never get tired of your sweet, little face. Man, wish I was with you, baby. I'd fuck you so hard, break the mattress. I'd be so good, fuck I just want to be inside you."

The phone picks up suddenly when Connor's in mid sentence. His mouth is working faster than his mind and doesn't stop fast enough so Stef hears the end of his sentence. "Hey, Jude, it's time for bed- wait, what!?"

It's Stef's voice that comes over the line and makes Connor go soft in about two seconds flat. His mouth clamps shut and he barely hears Jude's "oh my God, Mom," before he hangs up the phone. Yeah, it's not his proudest moment, but Connor is not going to stay on the line for that lecture.

Connor is a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad boyfriend.

5.

When Lena wakes up, she's not sure why.

She's not the soundest sleeper in the whole world, she's always waking up when one of the kids tries to tiptoe past her and Stef's bedroom to sneak out (or sneak in, in Connor's case), or when someone decides to use the bathroom at three in the morning. But she sleeps through Stef's occasional snoring and when Brandon gets colds and sneezes/coughs his guts out.

She's not necessarily a light sleeper, but she's not a sound one either, that's why she's so confused when she wakes up.

The clock says 4:13 and Stef is still sleeping soundly beside her as always. She's not sure if it's her sleepy mind that can't put it together or if Jude just knocked something over in his room on accident. She literally has no clue what waker her up until she hears it.

There's a loud thud, thud, thud. It sounds like a someone is hammering or some kind of home improvement and Lena has no clue who would be renovating their house at four in the morning.

The the frightening thought of someone trying to break into the house crosses her mind. She panics and does something any sane person would do, she wakes up her cop wife.

Stef grumbles and rolls over a few times before finally sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it, love?" she asks, voice groggy and tired.

"I think someone is trying to break in," Lena says and Stef immediately stiffens. "There was this sound a while ago… There. There! Did you hear it?" Lena asks because the thump, thump, thumping has started up again, just as loud.

Stef pulls the covers off her legs. "Ok, my gun is downstairs in the safe. If someone is breaking in that's what we want, ok. Stay here," Stef says and gets out of bed.

"No," Lena says, and grabs Stef's hand. "I'll come with you. We can get a bat from Jesus's room."

Stef nodded and they make their way out of the room carefully. Hopefully the boys hadn't woken up yet because the last thing they need is two freaked out eighteen years olds to deal with.

Thump, thump, thump.

The sound gets louder as they get closer to Jude's room and, all of a sudden, Stef knows that there isn't a burglar. She stops, Lena running into her back. "Why did you stop?"

"No one is breaking into the house," Stef says.

Lena looks at her. "How do you know?"

"Lena, honey, that is the sound of a bed hitting the wall. Something that often happens when people have sex," Stef says and Lena still looks confused. She is not as awake as she thought she was.

"But who would be-" she starts to say and then stops, hand coming to cover her mouth. "Oh my God, they...?" her hand lowers and her finger points at the open doorway leading to the room where her son is currently getting fucked into the mattress.

"Yeah," Stef says and starts to drag her wife back to their bedroom.

"What do we do?" Lena asks, shell shocked.

"We, love, go back to sleep, try to forget this ever happened, and not let Connor sleep over again until they leave for college in a month," Stef says and they crawl back into bed. "And turn on the TV, volume up as high as it can possible go."

The thumping doesn't stop for another hour and, when it does, Stef says, "Honey, our boy does have some stamina."

"Don't ever say anything like that ever again."

+1.

Jude just needed to know where his suitcase is.

He's leaving for college in three days and just wanted to start packing. Yeah, it was the middle of the night and yeah, he knows there's a suitcase is in the back of his closet but that one has a broken wheel, he shouldn't have to bring it.

Jude has some standards.

So, yeah, he just thought he'd pop his head into his moms' room and ask where there's an extra suitcase. He knows they're still awake, he can hear the sound of the TV from down the hall and there's light spilling out from the crack under the door.

So he doesn't bother knocking before opening the door and walking in on something no child wants to see.

A.K.A his moms having sex.

Lena is laying face down on the bed, her head buried between Stef's legs and her hand cupping one of Stef's breasts. Stef's moaning like crazy, back arching off the bed and her heels digging into Lena's back. They're both naked, but luckily Jude can't see much, thank God, but he's still fucking scarred for life.

It actually takes him a few seconds to realize what is happening right in front of him. When his brain catches up with his eyes, Jude fucking screeches, hands flying up to cover his eyes. They move so fast that his finger pokes his eye, but he's not going to complain because if he can't see anything out of his eye then he definitely can't see his momma going down on his mom.

They both scramble to cover up but Jude is already running out of the room. "Oh my God, I am scarred for life. I am scarred for life! I am scarred for fucking life!"

Lena sighs, "well, there goes the mood" while Stef just laughs, "About time that twerp got some of his own medicine."


End file.
